


Can’t Say No To This

by Sulfuric_animus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Evan has trouble saying no, Filming, Friends With Benefits, Groping, M/M, Masterbation, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, not beta read in any way so what u get u get good luck lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulfuric_animus/pseuds/Sulfuric_animus
Summary: Evan has always had a problem with saying no. Whether that be to standing up for himself,  unwanted soliciting from jocks, or ending up sleeping with his schools resident psycho.





	1. Prologue

    Evan couldn’t breathe. His throat was bracketed by a pair of wiry thighs, his eyes watering from the lack of air.

    Between his swollen lips a heavy cock was nestled, Evan made no move to pull back, as he’d already been in the position for a good half hour, and looking up above him he could see that his partner was a good way through the book he held, pages being turned delicately between thin fingers.

    Defyingly, Evan gave a small suck, pulling a gasp from above. 

“I thought I told you not to move.” Evan hummed in apology and kept his eyes downcast, trying to recall how the fuck Connor Murphy's dick ended up down his throat in the first place.


	2. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Evan wants to do before school starts is act like nothings starting at all.

Evan bit back on another moan as his body was wracked with sobs, the silky fabric draped across his legs and crotch rubbing deliciously.

In one hand he daintily held his cock, gently bucking up into it in beat to the vibrator lodged deep in his hole. His other hand was wrapped tight around his neck, his fingers wet with tears from the overstimulation at all ends. Everything felt oversensitized and overwhelming and in the back of his mind he was aware of the red camera light blinking from across the room. If you asked him a month ago about his current actions, he would have no question literally died on the spot. Even now he had to question himself actually  _ what the fuck _ he was doing and when had he decided it was a good idea? As he grew closer and closer to climax, Evan scrambled to grab the small plastic remote that was hidden in the sheets. Turning the little dial to the highest option, he screamed at the top of his lungs at the resulting pleasure that ripped through him. The hand on his throat seized and in flashes of white, Evan realized that he had come. Thick ropes of semen stained his chest and underwear and his lungs heaved in attempt to regain his breath. Evan wiggled his hips and slid the sweet blue panties over his stocking clad legs. Fumbling slightly, he tugged on his frilly garter belts, almost ripping them in his haste to strip himself. 

Only once completely naked did Evan decide to get up to turn off the camera in the corner, and only once completely shut down did he feel safe to get redressed into normal clothes and go into the small hallway bathroom. He felt the cold tile beneath his feel and the way his forearms prickled with goosebumps as he leaned his weight onto the counter, studying his reflection in the mirror. What greeted him was a plain, yet slightly chubby face splattered with freckles across his nose and cheeks, blonde hair slightly matted with sweat and thin brown brows furrowed with concentration. Evan sighed unhappily and thought back to when he first decided creating private videos for himself was the better option than writing letters. Dr. Sherman wanted him to do something that would be a little out of his comfort zone but he doubted this is what he meant. Still, Evan  _ really _ didn’t want to do something self- loathing and pathetic as going with the original “Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a good day and here’s why” idea. 

Splashing water on his face, Evan stood and walked back to his room, observing the discarded “outfit” scattered around his floor. He went to the camera and placed it on his shelf, careful to keep it secure and hidden amongst all the books and knick knacks scattered about. Turning to clean up the rest, Evan allowed himself to be distracted by the now almost-familiar routine of washing his sheets and blankets, hiding the toys he secretly bought online and placing his stockings, garter belts and underwear back inside his drawer. His mom wouldn’t be home for another three hours which left him plenty of time to finish the summer homework that he’d been putting off.  

After ensuring that everything was back in its place and allowing the mortification to steam off, Evan laid face down on the floor, ears blazing red and doing his best to summon up enough motivation to get up. He always felt so heavy these days, unable to move or muster up the will to do anything which conflicted horribly with his need to get everything done early so that no one would be disappointed in him and end up hating him because he’s useless and can’t accomplish anything. After half an hour of this internal debate, he decided it best to at least try and polish off the last bit of work that his three AP’s assigned him and as he staggered downstairs, the panging emptiness in his chest reminded him that he hadn’t eaten that day despite it being six pm. Grabbing the slightly tattered backpack, Evan made his way to the kitchen table and dumped out what he would need for his advanced placement English, Environmental Science and Government classes, along with grabbing a half empty bag of generic tortilla chips and began analyzing the themes of Fahrenheit 451.

*  
*  
*  
*

Losing track of time, Evan managed to finish the rest of government and APES before his mom got home for the night. As always, she smelled lightly of rubber and soap with sleep in her eyes and a small smile on her face,

“Hey sweetie, why're you still up? It’s late and tomorrow's a big day.” Late? He was sure that he’d left enough time to make dinner and review, but checking the clock, it confirmed that his mother was correct. 

“I’m sorry I hadn’t even noticed the time, I’ll go to bed soon I promise” his mother sighed, but agreed anyway “do you want me to make you something for dinner?” Despite the late hour, Even still needed to eat and his mother gave him the perfect excuse without having to ask why he hadn’t eaten yet and the resulting disappointment that came along with it.

“No actually, I grabbed a bite on the way home, thank you for asking though. It’s so nice to have such a responsible son.” Guilt overpowered whatever hunger he had, as he tried his best to give a smile in response. Undoubtedly it ended up more like a grimace. Evan had already accepted that he was going to bed hungry, but the fact of his mom was so trusting in his capabilities when he couldn’t even take care of himself burned hotter than coal. 

He stood up from the table and began packing away all of his supplies and homework, being extra careful in hiding the fact that all he’s had to eat today was Safeway brand’s sad excuse for Mexican food, and hoped that tomorrow would be a better (and hopefully mundane) day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So! Chapter 2, this is just a filler bit before the actual plot starts and it gives the reader a lil smut to tie yall along for the time being. I'm not sure how fast I'll update from now on because I find it *very hard* to make myself finish anything but i'll do my best. I hope you enjoyed it because I started this at 1 am yesterday and only finished it within the past hour and also have only eaten a strip of bacon all day (hey look im evan) So tell me what you think and what should come next cause I only have the barest idea myself. Til next time babes, love u <3


	3. Numbers and Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day of school and Evan is ready. Okay, yeah no, no he isn't he is not freaking ready. At all

 

 

It was the horrible, ripe hour of 5:32 in the morning when Even finally decided to leave the warmth and safety of his bed and leave to join the cruel world of society. He threw the covers off in one smooth motion and slightly less fluidly and a bit more blindly, pressed the button that ceased the soothing screech of his alarm clock. He stumbled drunkenly towards the bathroom and decidedly avoided the mirror as he undressed from his usual sleeping attire of an oversized hoodie and boxers. Climbing into the shower, Evan basked in the heat of the spray and quickly scrubbed his hair and body to give him time to just sit and enjoy the water before it was time to inevitably get out. It was his first day of senior year and Even already felt like he was drowning in anxiety, he couldn’t help but imagine every situation, everything that could go wrong later that day. What if the administration made school start at 7 instead of 8 and told everyone but him and when he got there he was already late? And If that year everyone consecutively decided that they hated him and tried to get him kicked out because he was just  _ that horrible _ ? He was sure he was going to cry at least once today, better to make it before anyone could see. Before long, the spray had run cold and all that Even managed to do is worry himself sick. Taking deep breaths, he did his best to calm himself down and try to allow the luke-warm water to bring back the serenity of earlier, and only once finally somewhat relaxed again did he allow himself to turn the shower off and reached for the threadbare towel hanging on a nearby rack. 

Even as he promised himself not to look, Evan caught glimpses of himself in the mirror as he dried. The same freckled shoulders and jutting collarbones greeted him almost angrily. He knew that he hasn’t been eating well for the past few months and the new medication they put him completely sapped any hunger he might be feeling otherwise. All his scrawniness seemed to tease him, like he was a bird one more fly to being broken. Quickly finishing drying off, Evan scrambled back into his room and shoved damp legs into clean boxers and shirt, his foot catching on his khakis and himself falling over and landing with a thump onto the floor. Holding his corpse-position for another moment, he hauled himself up and did small, awkward jumps until the pants made their way over boney hips. His bedside clock now read a blinking six forty-six am, leaving him thirteen minutes to finish getting dressed and another thirty minutes to eat and begin walking to school to insure that his insistent paranoia wouldn’t descend him into an anxiety induced spiral that would end with him being a bum in Dubai (How he came to that conclusion he couldn’t answer himself). After getting dressed and fixing his hair no less than twelve times before deeming it satisfactory, Evan stalked back down the hall into his kitchen and drank three glasses of water before opening the fridge then immediately re-closing it, grabbing an apple on the counter. 

It took at least one more check of his bag to ensure that he hadn’t left anything out and then deciding that 12 pencils weren’t enough because what if 13 people asked for some? He’d and another person would be left empty handed. So nine more mechanical pencils went into the case and two erasers followed. Finally he deemed himself ready, he left his home with fifty three minutes to spare on a walk to a school fifteen minutes away. The sky was already starting to fade into a pink blush, leaving Evan to wish for the winter months to arrive and the blanket of night to last well into the morning. It wasn’t cold enough to see his breath yet, but he puffed anyway, hoping to see some sort of fog leave his lips. His ears were plugged with a cheap pair of earphones he had bought from the 99 cent store, as his last ones were taken by a confused sophomore that he didn’t really want to correct. His music was being played extremely low, just in case someone was to call out to him, and to some random Elton John song that he couldn’t currently remember the title of. He tried his best to hum along but couldn’t place all of the words, and a lyric was sang that reminded him of something Jared had said right before they both had gotten out of school and lost all contact for the summer. While Evan had managed to get an internship at their state park and gained new knowledge of various forestry and how to calm lost children looking for their parents located a few feet away, Jared was away at camp doing who knows what with better friends than himself. He knew he’d see him later that morning, but until then Evan had to wait with his own imagination at what would happen. 

The school was finally in view, the shambling bricks and peeling paint welcoming back it’s juvenile vagrants with it. Evan still had around forty one minutes until school would officially start, and so instead of putting it off and leave himself floundering, he decided to map out where exactly his periods would be and how much time between classes it would take to get there. 

Trudging towards first period, he scanned his schedule and looked his way through, noting that he had Mrs. Robison for English with a reputation for being strict towards her students. 

It didn’t take long to figure where everything was, as he’d been going through the same halls for the past four years, but Even still was hesitant about  _ something _ he couldn’t place. He felt it bubbling up his spine and damp fingers worried the seams of his new shirt. He had already located where his locker was and dumped out the books weighing him down, but kept all of his folders inside just incase he wasn’t able to go back for them at any point in time. By now he had around 22 minutes until class started, so deciding to get the jump on things and began walking to his first period, calculus.

As expected, the class was completely empty when Evan first walked in, and he did his best to stutter out some sort of greeting to the teacher lounging in her swivel chair as he made his way towards a desk in the back of the room and prayed for her not to comment on it. When she didn’t, Evan gave a little huff of relief and reached into the fraying pack to grab the book he was currently reading, about this boy around his age named Aristotle, opened to the last page he was on and began to read

*

*

*

*

Only when others began filing in did Evan put down the book and lowered his eyes to his lap, desperate to not make eye contact with anyone else. After four minutes of everyone around him (But thankfully not sitting next to him) talking loudly and reminiscing about their summers, did the bell finally ring to signal the class finally starting and socializing to be over. The teacher, newly dubbed Mrs. Shanks, opened the class period with a few impressive card tricks that left more than a few students gaping, and when Evan finally thought that he was in the “all clear” part of the period, she decided to whip out a page of “Get to Know You” questions.

“I understand that some of you guys already know those sitting next to you, but this helps those who don’t already know their neighbors! So turn to a person sitting next to you and please  _ ask the questions _ , don’t just make them fill it out themselves.” The resulting groans captured Evan’s emotions almost perfectly, except for the fact that he was one of the few people in that class who had no one sitting next to them. Another lone student towards the front immediately seemed to point that out and raised her hand up high, waiting to be called on.

“Yes Ms…?”

“Alana, Alana Beck. And what about those students that don’t have anyone next to them? Are we allowed to move seats if there is no one in there immediate vicinity?”

“Yes, if there’s no one sitting next to you  _ only _ , don’t just move because you want to be close to your friends.” She said, eyeing a few kids around the room. Alana instantly jumped up and prowled to the only other loner in the class, this kid Evan was sure was named Jeremy, and was about to go back to his book, when all of a sudden the door slammed open. A boy that was a _ t least _ five inches taller than him ran in and handed a slip to the teacher and briefly explained his situation to her in a quiet voice. She sighed, but scanned for the only empty seat in the class, located right next to him. As he and the other boy made eye contact, Evan squeaked out a sound he was  _ not _ proud of and placed his gaze firmly on the floor. He could feel the subtle thumps of footsteps coming towards him and pretended not to know as the other boy took a seat at his left.

“Uh, hi?” It was difficult to not acknowledge someone’s existence when they talked to you.

“Hello.” He responded meekly.

“I’m new here? My name’s Dominic, I just moved from San Antonio.” Looking closer, Dominic had lightly tanned skin and close-cropped curly hair that framed a square jaw. His shoulders were broader than his own and the blue sweatshirt he was wearing strained against thick biceps. Realizing that he’d been staring and not saying anything for a good ten seconds.

“Oh! Uhm, I’m, I’m Evan? I mean of course I’m Evan who else would I be? I mean, I could be someone else and just lying to you but that would be a really stupid and mean thing to do and I wouldn’t do that but it’s a good thing that I’m  _ not _ lying because my name is Even and yeah…” Dominic looked shocked for a second, then a broad smile spread across his face.

“You talk! Hey okay, so we just have to finish this questionnaire right? Alright, so what’s your favorite color?” A hesitant grin made its way onto his own face as he answered. God he hoped it would go this way for the rest of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS KUDOS THIS BITCH AND COMMENT A LETTER IF U WANNA READ A FACT I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE MADE UP THANKS SEXY BABES


	4. Questions and Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less and Evan is sure of that. He's pretty sure at least? Nope. Not at all sure actually. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It turned out that Dominic shared four of his six classes, he had him for math, english and history and despite having the proper socialization skills, demeanor and looks to become fairly popular, stuck to Even during class. He still made conversation with other students, but as soon as the bell rang, he would without fail returned to Evan’s side. This not only boosted what little self-confidence he had, but already set the day towards a positive cycle. At least this time when he came home he wouldn’t have to lie to his mother about what had happened at school. Although the only thing that seemed to be off is that he hadn’t received any contact, or even a text from Jared all day. There was still lunch, but Evan was beginning to get worried. At this point Jared would have at least commented on his clothes or stutter or ramblings, but nothing. It was almost as if he had moved over the summer and decided not to tell him, Evan’s mind went a thousand different directions, each worse than the last. 

“-van. Evan. EVAN!” A calloused hand touched his own and he gave a start in his seat. He turned to his friend(?) and gave a small questioning look, “I’ve been calling out your name for a little while now. Just caught up in your thoughts?” He noticed that their hands were still connected and Dominic made no move to seperate them, rubbing small circles into his palm. Evan nodded a little and didn’t respond for a moment, slightly flustered.

“Yeah, it’s uh just that I haven’t seen my friend since the end of the summer, I’m just a little worried is all.” 

“That’s understandable, I’m sure he’ll come around eventually. Until then I guess you’ll have to stick with me.” Dominic punctuated this with a little wink, sending flames rushing to his face. He still wasn’t used to this casual commentary that came with his new acquaintance and it startled him a little bit to have such an attractive person pay attention to him. Lunch was coming soon and he didn’t know if he was going to spend it with Jared, third wheeling whatever table he decided to sit at that day, or end up eating lunch in an empty bathroom for the second year in a row. Maybe he could sit with Dominic? No, he decided. Evan had just met him and he couldn’t force himself onto the taller boy like that. The ball rang signaling the start of class and the end of the conversation, leaving himself to stew in his thoughts, oblivious to the fact that their hands were still connected.

*

*

*

*

Lunch was spent looking for Jared, coming up empty handed for 30 minutes, then finally finding him in the almost empty computer room, five minutes before it ended, talking to a taller boy with long hair. By the time Evan was able to walk over to the two, the taller had stormed away, his shoulder bashing against Evan on his way out. He stopped, squealing out an apology and continued on to Jared, seeing his short friend fuming quietly next to the printer.

“What, uhm what happened?” Jared glare was shifted onto Evan and he shrunk back, but then Jared realized who spoke and his gaze softened, 

“Just some asshole, don’t worry about it. So where’ve you been all day Ev?” he spoke more evenly, getting calmer as he talked.

“O-oh! I uh, I got here early just to make sure I wouldn’t miss anything! And after I found all my classes I went to first period. I guess we don’t really have any classes together this year, huh?” Evan said.

“I guess not. So how’d you fare without me so far? Well, at least you don’t  _ look _ dead so i’m going to assume that you don’t need me anymore. They grow up so fast.” Jared then began to pretend to cry, his shoulders bouncing up and down in a cartoonish sob,

“Actually! I met someone! His name is Dominic and he’s really nice and and attractive and he sat with me for math and history and I have him in my english class after lunch!” Jared gave Evan an incredulous look at this,

“So you’re telling me, that a handsome, new stranger went up to lil’ ole’ twink-ish you and decided that you two were going to be the best of friends? Did I hear that right?” Evan nodded, “dude, he totally wants to get into your pants.”

“What!? No he doesn’t Jared! He just, He wants a friend and I am! His friend. I mean.” He spluttered.

“Yeah okay, whatever, but don’t call me to gloat when you have his dick a foot up your ass okay? I  _ will _ say I told you so. Good luck pretty boy.” The bell rang right on time and Jared sauntered out, still laughing to himself about Evans obliviousness.

*

*

*

*

He did his best to forget whatever words Jared had attempted to plant in his head, and did a stellar job at it for one class. It wasn't until English began that Evan remembered what his friend had told him. It was just teasing and stupid comments; still, it made him flush to his ears. When the time came for the bell to ring, Evan couldn’t even look Dominic in the eye. His new friend seemed to catch on immediately, sending questioning looks his way, but all Evan did was shake his head in response. The teacher was talking and if she caught the two it would be detention for them both.

Suddenly, a mischievous look appeared into his partners eyes; slowly, he reached over and grabbed Evan’s thigh. He yelped softly and the grin on Dominics face widened. His hand creeped up further and Evan whipped his head to face him. His eyes were opened wide and as he opened his mouth to say  _ something,  _ but then the teacher turned around and gave Even a look so intense all of his thoughts except for  _ don't get in trouble  _ vanished into thin air. His jaw clamped shut and Dominics shoulders shook with mirth. His grip grew tighter. His hand was now at the juncture between his hip and leg, fingers massaging the soft flesh in between. He did his best not to squirm or alarm Mrs.Robison that anything was wrong, but as soon as Evan felt Dominic's hand scooting closer to his crotch, he leaped up and screeched something that sounded like,

“ _ IHAVETOGOTOTHEBATHROOMREALLYFASTIMSORRY” _ and raced out. 

The bathroom was, thankfully, empty and Even walked over to the sink, reaching down to splash water on his face. The coldness of it shocked him into breathing more evenly, enough so that he felt almost completely normal. He looked into the mirror just in time to see movement from behind him, the door was swinging open and the handsome face of Dominic peered in.

“I was wondering where you got off to. Running off was awful mean you know,” Evan nonverbally squeaked in response, “cute that you ran off to here though, more privacy?” He spoke in a joking tone, like the whole thing was a gag that they were both in on. Dominic took a few steps forward as Evan mirrored him back; it took only a moment before his back was pressed against the wall and Dominic was right in front of him.

“God you’re hot, how has no one snagged you yet? Such a babe.” If his face wasn’t red already, that statement sent Evan into flames. He couldn’t force any words at all out, it was as if his vocal chords had decided that this was the  _ best _ time to stop talking. He could feel the others breath against his face, the subtle run of Dominics fingers on his collar bones, leaving goosebumps in their wake. It was all too intense, and as he lowered his lips to mouth at the space between Evan’s neck and shoulder, a whimper forced its way out of his lips. He could feel his legs begin to crumple, so Dominic place his knee between his own. As Evan slid down, Dominic moved his hips and  _ ground against him _ , causing a flash of pleasure to run up his pelvis. He gave a sharp whimper and grabbed onto his shoulders, practically rutting against the other boys leg. Even had no idea where all of of his resistance went, and instead of pushing Dominic away or running or  _ something _ ; all he was doing was holding on as tight as he could while a hot tongue traced along his adams apple. On one particular sensitive rock of his hips, Even moaned  _ loud _ , his knees completely giving out and forcing himself to be supported only by the thick bulge of muscle that was Dominics arms. 

The situation seemed completely out of Evan’s control, his body running on autopilot with no end in sight. His body was practically bouncing against the others thick thigh, the hard pressure of another against his cock pretty much blanking his mind. 

Evan couldn’t remember how long ago this whole thing had started, but it must have been some at least a few minutes, as the next thing he processed happening was a familiar long haired boy walking in and freezing. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds, no one moving as the the newcomer strolled into  _ this  _ scene _. _

“What the fuck.” 

Dominic immediately broke away, dropping Evan onto the floor and walked out without sparing a second glance. The new person hardly looked at the leaving figure and instead stepped closer to his prone body on the ground.

“Hey. You alright?” Evan lifted himself onto hands and knees and looked into the others eyes.

“Y-yeah, thanks. I’m so sorry that you had to see that I had no idea what was going on but I couldn’t get him to stop, well it’s not like I  _ wanted _ him to but he did it anyway and oh my god I shouldn't have said that that is way too personal I am so so sorry I jus-” before he was able to say any more and embarrass himself further, the taller boy cut him off.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m Connor. You’re Evan, right? Don’t worry, I don’t judge what others get up to in their free time. You’re good.” Evan felt like today was taking the award for “how many times can he  blush in one day”

“No, No! It’s not like that, we’re not dating, it’s just that he started and wouldn’t stop and I got caught up it and… yeah.” This cause an amused look to spread across his face.

“So, you two aren’t dating?” He shook his head vehemently, “so you’re just letting any guy have their way with you, huh? What a little slut.” Even was about to refute, say  _ something _ in his own defense, but then Conner squatted down to reach the others height. “You just aren’t sated, are you Baby Boy? If you want I could give it a try. Don’t worry, I’d take good care of you,” he cupped Evan's cheek in his hand, smiling a bit when he leaned into the cool palm, “There we go, beautiful. Being so good just for me. Go back to class, we’ll talk about this later.” In a flurry of movement, Connor was gone, leaving Even still on the chilled bathroom floor, half hard and wondering what  **_the fuck_ ** just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so great and I've been checking my email for comments non-stop for validation. When they finally stopped after like, ten I needed MORE VALIDATION so I went to go write another chapter lmao. Please comment and validate me more so I have to go write another. It's like a fujking drug addiction. I have no idea where the FUCK this story is going so if ya'll have any clue u can help and comment or just message me on tumblr @ sulfuric-animus. Thnx sexies


	5. Rules and Regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Dominic really need to have a more thorough discussion about what had happened. Oh yeah, don't forget Connor too

Even was stunned. Sitting on a cold, sticky bathroom floor, he was just  _ propositioned  _ by a kid he had  _ literally never _ talked to before now, and previous to that, he had been pinned against the wall and rutted upon by an attractive basically-stranger that Evan was sure didn’t even like him that way. Needless to say, he was thoroughly confused, slightly aroused and utterly alone.

He stood slowly, checking the door to see if any more unwanted visitors had come in, and seeing that none had, quickly adjusted himself inside his pants. Evan then faced towards to mirror, re-tucking his shirt and fixing his hair to the best of his ability in order to ensure he looked as normal as possible. He stayed in the restroom as long as he dared, before taking a deep breath and heading back to the classroom.

The walk, though short, gave him time to think about what he should say to Dominic when he got back, and did his best  _ not _ to think about Connor. His footsteps echoed on the squared tile, causing him to glance up every few seconds to reassure himself that he was alone. Reaching the door, he peered through the small rectangular window into the classroom. 

He did his best to draw out walking back in, but finally slipped in quietly, taking his seat next to Dominic, only shifted a bit out of his reach. His acquaintance sent him an apologetic look, mouthed out  _ i’m sorry _ before turning back to the board. 

*

*

*

*

Class passed fairly quickly, with Evan picking up basically nothing. As he walked out, he caught Dominics eye as he made the “come hither” motion. Hitching his backpack up higher, he followed.

“Hi.” Evan murmured

“Sup,” Any second now he was going to get a half-assed apology and lame excuses, he could feel it.

“Uh hey, I just wanted to say that I am  _ so sorry _ for the bathroom incident; that was so fucked. And walking out afterwards? Such a douchebag move. Shit man I’m the worst.” Evan gaped in response, he was expecting to be brushed off or even pressured into something but he wasn’t anticipating  _ that _ .

“It’s… Its alrig- okay no that wasn’t alright, I  _ really _ wished you had at least asked or got to know me better before you started groping me in a dirty bathroom.” Looking around, he saw that one or two people were trying to catch the tail end of the conversation, Evan blushed then quieted down considerably, “listen, I might have said yes if you asked, but you didn’t so i’d rather not have that kind of relationship with you.” He let out a breath and raised his eyes up to meet the others, feeling a bit relieved when he didn’t find any anger in them.

“Dude yeah of course, I was way out of line there. We still friends?” 

“Yeah, still friends.” Dominic smiled at the response and headed off to leave, the day finally over along with the drama of it all.

That was, until he caught the eye of one Connor Murphy, leaning against the stairway as if he was waiting for him. 

Evan had done his best to keep the lanky boy out of his mind, but seeing him there, it was impossible not to think back to Connors proposal and what would come of it. Surely he was just joking and making fun of the kid about to get a quickie in a public bathroom, but what if it wasn’t? Wouldn’t that be worse though, to have an absolute stranger doing such intimate things with him?

But... thinking about it more, would it really be so bad? To have someone to take care of him and fill his desires and to… to fuck him? He could almost imagine the sensation of being tied down, the burn of a slap against his thighs and the tortuous feeling of pain mixed with pleasure.

Across the way, Connor lifted his eyebrow, as if to ask “ _ you coming?”   _ Even took a breath and stepped forward towards Connor who shifted sideways as if to make room for where Evan would stand. 

Directly next to him, Even was distinctly aware of the height difference between the two. Connor had to be at  _ least _ 6 feet while Even barely made it past 5’4. He felt so small and delicate, even though Connor had to be just as skinny as himself, if not more so. 

A warm hand settled itself on the small of Evans back as they walked, almost as if Connor was guiding him. Fingertips began to trace little circles into the fabric and he melted into the soft touch, reveling in the sensation of another hand on him.

The taller leaned down until his lips just barely brushed the shell of Evans ear and spoke, sending chills running down his back.

“We’ll talk about this somewhere else. Do you have a ride home?” Normally he would have said yes, but earlier he had seen Jared booking it to his car as soon as the last bell had rung, leaving Even either stranded or forced to walk home. So Instead, he shook his head in response.

“Good, you're coming with me. Are you okay with that?” he gave another nod, “Say yes or no.”

“Y-Yes. I want to go with you.” For a second Evan could have sworn that he saw a smile appear on the others face, but then it was gone, leaving him wondering if he imagined it.

“We’re going to my car, then somewhere to eat. Is that fine?”

“Yes.” Connor gave a condescending sigh.

“Yes what?”

“Yes… sir?” The hand that was on him clenched slightly.

“Good boy.” Evan flushed at the praise, still unsure what to do from here.

They walked down to the senior parking lot with Evan following a step behind, having to speed up every couple of feet as one of Connors steps equaled three of his own. They were both quiet, not that they didn’t having anything to say, but because the silence felt fitting.

After a minute they stopped behind a new-looking greyish Nissan that had a little tree hanging on the front mirror and Connor clicked the key in his hand twice to open it. Evan walked around the side, noting the tiny scratches on the door and climbed in. It smelled clean and new, with the leather of the seats slightly warm from the September sun. 

He turned to put his seatbelt on, then made eye contact with Connor, who attempted to give him what he thought was a reassuring look. 

“Hey, go on Spotify and play anything you want, relax. I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us.” He handed his phone over to Even, who fumbled with it for a moment before picking out an album from Gorillaz and sat back in his seat, feeling the warm air in the car against his face and the vibrations of sound around him. 

This wasn’t too bad, to be honest Evan was expecting this interaction to be more awkward and hesitant, but instead Connor had presented himself so confidently and reassured Evan throughout the whole thing. It made him feel a little less nervous.

*

*

*

*

They drove for about ten minutes before stopping in front of a small coffee shop that looked completely uninhabited by customers. The cashier had come out to get their orders (small iced tea for himself and green tea for Connor) before returning to the back and out of sight. 

They took a seat towards the rear of the cafe, on a small couch that overlooked the parking lot.

“So,” a sudden voice startled Evan out of his staring, “what are you looking for in  _ this _ ,” he gestured between them, “are you looking for something more casual or..?”

Even nodded his head rapidly.

“Yes! Uh, I mean, what I mean is c-casual is good. That's good.” Not twenty minutes in and he was already making a fool of himself. Fantastic.

“Alright,” Connor didn’t seem too perturbed, “so what kind of things are you okay with? We’ll start our boundaries around that.” He was almost jealous at how calm the other was about this whole situation.

“Well, I’m usually okay with anything not involving, um like human waste products? Like, aside from uh, you know,” he gestured awkwardly towards his crotch, “I’m also not really okay with knife stuff? Or anything that would cause permanent damage in general…” Connor nodded in affirmation and opened his mouth.

“So you’d be okay with degradation and collars and stuff like that?” Evan flushed down to his chest but nodded.

“Yeah, I also have like, toys? At home? If you ever wanted to use them that is ohgodthatssoweirdimsor-“

“Hey, hey it's okay. That’ll actually come in handy later if you’re up to it.” Already feeling better, he stopped fidgeting as much, trying to open up about his interests as best he could.

“I also kind of like spankings, uh lingerie and the whole um, master slave system? If that’s okay with you?” Connor reached over, almost unconsciously and began to play with Evans fingers as he thought it over.

“This is actually working out better than expected, we generally have the same interests so that's good. When would you want this to start? Probably not today as it’s pretty late, so the earliest is Wednesday? Or is the weekend better for you?” Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Evan was finally thankful for his mom being out most of the time.

“Is- is Thursday good? Because I’d kind of need to prepare and my mom is gone most of the time but on Thursdays she’s usually only around for the morning before coming back on Friday.” Connor nodded agreeingly.

“Thursdays good, until then we can keep trying to work out the details of it, do you need me to drop you off home?” Connor asked

“Would you, please? I think I got ditched by my normal ride.” He frowned.

“What, you mean pretty boy from the bathroom?” he asked. 

“No no, it’s uh, someone else.” Connor took a large gulp of his drink then stood up, signaling Evan to do the same. They walked past the cash register and Connor threw a handful of dollar bills into the tip jar on the way out.

-Connor opened the door of the car for him, as if making the deal signified his need to be a gentleman. After climbing into his own side, he turned to Evan.

“I’m still not sure if you’re fucking with me about this or if you’re actually serious, but I still gotta apologize for being so awkward about the entire fucking thing. Believe or not I’ve never really done this whole ‘friends with benefits’ type of shit and I don’t wanna be weird.” Evan could only gape.

“You… You’re being awkward? I’m pretty sure you’ve been the calm one in this and i’m the walking disaster, not you. Trust me you’ve been totally smooth in this considering the… circumstances.” He was able to sputter out. Connor flushed lightly.

“Thanks Hansen, so where do you live?” Evan directed him, and soon enough he was outside his house. 

“So I’ll... I’ll see you Thursday? Or well, I mean I’ll see you tomorrow and the day after but, like Thursday is the day when, uh yeah. Seeyouthenthanksforthedrinkandtheridebye!” Connor couldn’t even get out a goodbye in return before the car door shut lightly and Evan was back inside the house. He drove off, while Evan hyperventilated softly inside, slightly unbelieving that what had just happened was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Okay, so this update was a little bit later than all of the previous ones have been, and that's because my three day weekend is over! This is actually more like what you'll be seeing when it comes to update schedules, but I'll still do my best to keep it as quick as possible. I hope you enjoy, as always I haven't yet edited anything so if you see errors please tell me (for some reason my computer keeps correcting Evan to even) and you are allowed to request stuff that I try my best to fit in. Don't forget to comment, the validation keeps me going. Thank you and enjoy your weekend!


	6. Folly's and Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had everything planned. Evan's mom had already left for the day, and all that was left to do is wait for Connor to come over...

The days seemed to pass rapidly, giving Evan time to prepare physically, but not emotionally. He had around an hour before Connor arrived, both of them going immediately home after the school day had finished in order to get ready. 

He had already cleaned himself out and shaved his whole body, which was not something he did normally but decided that the situation called for it. The house was cleaner than he could ever remember it being, with fresh sheets on his queen bed that took up most of the space of his room and everything that once littered the floor put away.

Just as he assured before, his mom left early, waking him up at the normal 5:30 before reminding Evan that a twenty was on the counter and that she wouldn’t be back until late that Friday. Even had said his “I love you’s” and “goodbyes” slightly relieved that she was finally gone. Then guilty because he was so relieved when he knew that she did her best to be there for him even though he probably didn’t deserve it.

Evan tried to get his mind off the subject by continuing to prepare. He had already put on everything he needed, currently keeping himself covered by wearing a too-large sweater until his partner had arrived. 

He glanced over to his side table, where a small container of lube sat, along with a 5 pack of condoms, some silk rope, a blindfold and one of his milder toys, a vibrator that was gently textured but long and powerful enough to satisfy. Evan had already stretched himself out some, hoping to speed up the process of it, but he doubted it was enough. Looking around, Evan tried to remember if he had forgotten anything, then wondering if he had put too  _ much _ out, then panicking as he imagined Connor thinking that he was too desperate and then decided he didn’t want to go through with this anymore. 

He had to physically prevent himself from packing everything away, as he  _ knew _ that the two of them had agreed with everything that he had out. Checking his phone one last time, he calmed down when he was sure that he had what he needed, and that Connor was bringing everything else. 

It had taken a while to get through both of their boundaries and kinks, as Evan was into things like blood-choking, which made Connor worry about accidentally killing him, and Connor liked corseting, but was too expensive and a little worrying to Evan who has never tried that before. They decided that light choking and lingerie was a happy medium for both parties, and that anything more extreme needed more discussion and trust in their relationship. He still had about half an hour left, and set to straightening up his already sparking house; he dusted his clean succulents that lined the window sill, straightened his closet in case Connor needed something from inside and set out his after clothes that comprised of loose boxers and one of his softest hoodies that proudly proclaimed “I’d Rather Be Sleeping” across the front. 

~

Despite searching desperately for  _ anything _ more to do, Evan accepted that all that was left was to wait. He walked down the hall and into his living room, collapsing onto the couch and trying to pass some time on his phone, but ultimately unable to distract his mind from what was going to happen. 

After checking his (empty) snapchat for what had to be the seventh time in a row, he finally heard the telltale noise of a car pulling into the driveway. Evan had practically sprinted to his door, almost falling over several times as the silky tights slid on his hardwood.

He fidgeted in front of it for a moment, unsure as to whether he would come across as  _ too _ eager if he opened it before Connor was even able to get to his door.

Footsteps thudded on the concrete outside, nearing with every second, and as soon they stopped right in front of him, Even  _ swung _ the door open with a bit too much force. On the other side, grinning a bit and leaning nonchalantly on his entryway, was

“Jared?” His hand was still poised to knock, with eyes slightly too wide as he took in what Evan was wearing. Evan squeaked something unintelligible, before sprinting back to his room, not even bothering to close the front door. 

-He yanked up the first pair of pants he saw and ripped the headband off of his head, before sweeping everything that was on top back into his side drawer. The entire process only taken around fifteen seconds, but it was enough that Jared had apparently wandered inside and over to his room.

“Hey Ev, I know that it’s like my job as ‘family friend’ not to judge you for your interests, but I gotta say that I  _ absolutely called it _ that you were a kinky little shit. Holy crap you’re wearing fucking lingerie? I  _ knew it.”  _ Evan could have not possibly blushed harder, as it was he felt like he was about to melt into a puddle of embarrassment and humiliation.

“You- You weren’t supposed to see this, this is  _ private _ and um, you gotta leave, leave right now because someone  _ coming _ and I gotta be ready so can, can you leave  _ please,”  _ he resorted to begging at this point, no longer able to be any more mortified than he already was.

“There’s someone  _ coming _ ? Ha! Oh my god Ev you are actually a fucking sub aren't you? Ok ok I only came over because I was bored and had nothing else to do, but you’re gonna have  _ company  _ I guess I should make myself scarce.” He was still laughing as he turned to look down and check his phone, “looks like ‘C’ might be a bit late though, so don’t worry about me gettin caught walking out.” Evan realized that the phone in Jareds hand was  _ his, _ and lunged for it, but Jared didn’t seem too interested in taunting him as he handed it over right away.

Just as he had said, there was a message from Connor, stating that he would be around twenty minutes late and not to worry, that he would be there soon. Even signed in relief that Connor wouldn’t be here to witness this train wreck of an interaction. 

He threw his phone onto the bed, then turned towards Jared, ushering him out of the house. 

“I’ll tell you about it promise, but  _ please leave _ . I’ll call you when we’re… done, okay?” This caused another cackle to be released and Jared snorted, hopping into his car.

“Goodbye Hansen! Try not to get your ass murdered too bad!” Evan shut the door closed, feeling a little drained from the interaction. 

At least soon Connor would arrive, and he could get his mind off of it. Going back to his room, he reopened the drawer once again and unloaded it carefully, then he turned to the corner where his bow lay and placed it into his head. Soon, there would be a (really  _ really  _ hot) guy in his room, who would hopefully be able to take his mind off of… everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup you guys. Omfg you probably thought that it was a smut chapter but NOPE. I love to torture myself and my readers. It actually was supposed to be Con on the other side of the door, but when I got to that point I said "screw that" and made it Jared instead. As always this chapter isn't beta read so If you see any spelling errors just message me on tumble (sulfuric-animus) or on here! Don't forget to leave a comment or request about what ya'll wanna see cause it really does help the plot and where I'm going with this. Thank you and have a nice week!! <3  
> Also these are some things that Evan was wearing or mentioned throughout this chapter!  
> goo.gl/pX9NHt  
> https://goo.gl/GTxtRF  
> https://goo.gl/NnSF7P  
> https://goo.gl/szFNN7  
> https://goo.gl/wXGVv1


	7. Touches and Torments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its porn.

It had taken Evan approximately twelve minutes and forty-six seconds to get over the mortification of having Jared walk in and discovering his… pastime. This is also, coincidentally, the amount of time it took for Connor to arrive. 

When he heard the rumble of an engine from outside his house, Evan  stumbled to the door and made  _ sure _ that it was him this time. 

Standing tall on his tiptoes, he spied through the eyehole of his doorway, and was immediately assured at the sight of the long-haired boy strolling down his walkway. Connor was decked in what looked to be soft grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, while carrying a small black duffle bag at his side. 

This time, Even waited until Connor knocked at least twice before opening the door with grin.

“Hey Hansen,” Connor said, walking in somewhat shyly. His eyes gazed appreciatively over Evans form and clothing decision, “you sure you’re still ok with this? We can back out anytime.” What? He shook his head stubbornly.

“No, I want this as much as you do, It’s ok,” He put on what he thought was an encouraging smile, and when Connor still looked unsure, tried to change the subject. 

“What’s in the bag?” He tilted his head curiously, this seemed to do the trick. Connor smiled in a way that worried Even a bit, and reached inside one of the pockets of the bags side. 

“It’s a gift, let me put it on you.” He was about to refuse and insist he didn’t need anything, but was cut off when he realized  _ what exactly _ the gift was.

Because it was certainly something. Connor had pulled out a shiny leather collar. 

From an outside point of view, it was a pretty thing, the exterior gleaming and colored a soft grey, with the inside made of a much softer material and powdery blue. Even flushed at the sight of it, but still turned around and let Connor place it around his neck. There was a tag on the front in the shape of a little heart, proclaiming that his name was Evan, and if lost, to be returned to Connor.

“I also have a matching leash in this bag if you ever wanted to use that, but right now I think this is a good look on you. Are you just about ready?” Connor asked.

“Y-yeah I’m good. Uh, everything we agreed on is in my room on the side table, do you want me to go get it?” Even was nervous, but at the same time there was a feeling of electricity running down his spine at whatever would happen next.

“No need,” Connors eyes flashed dangerously, “go into your room and take off the top. Sit on the bed, put the blindfold on and  _ wait. _ Am I understood?” His voice had taken on a commanding tone, the very sound of it caused blood to rush equally to his face and down below.

“Yes.” Was his meek response.

“Yes  _ what?” _

“Yes, sir.”

“Such a sweet boy.” He grasped Evans jaw and so  _ so  _ gently, leaned down to his ear and whispered. “Go.”

Evan scrambled down the hallway, his eyes stuck to the floor as he struggled to get his breathing under control. He quickly stripped himself of his sweater, leaving only what was underneath and the headband on. He placed the blindfold over his eyes, sending himself into darkness. 

He climbed onto the bed, kneeling in the center, then waited. 

~

It couldn’t have been five minutes, but to Evan it felt like an eternity. When the rhythmic thuds of footsteps came over to him, he couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting with curiosity. 

They stopped by his side table, the pronounced sound of something (most likely the rope) being dragged off from its position, then moving to plant itself right in front of him.

“Hands.” It wasn’t a word, but a command, and it was one that Evan didn’t want to disobey. He quickly brought his fists in front of him, palms up. Seconds later, the softness of rope, just as he predicted, wove it’s way around his wrists in a somewhat intricate knot. After a final tug was given, he tried to pry his wrists apart with no luck.

“ **Hey** .” A warning was issued and the movement was ceased as spindly fingers found their home around his throat. 

“No moving unless I tell you to. You’re mine right now. Am I understood?”

“Yes sir.” His voice had a tremor in it.

The hand that was once on his neck now made its way to tangle itself into Evans hair, massaging his scalp a bit, then was yanked back, leaving the column of his throat exposed.

Cold lips pressed themselves into his own, their mouths moving in unison for a moment before the taller bit down onto his, the sting of it drawing a high pitched whine out.

“So good for me.” Connor pulled away for a second, and Even blindly followed upwards, trying to chase the contact, but a chilled palm placed itself onto his chest, planting him hard against the bed. 

“ _ I told you not to move. _ ”

His wrists were grabbed and hauled upwards above his head, the rope loosening for a second before tightening even more. 

Before he could think about it, a hot tongue was making its way across his windpipe, sucking hard at the flesh in a spot much too high to he covered by anything Evan owned, but knowing Connor, that was probably his intent.

He tried to move his arms in order to grip Connors hair, but found himself unable to. 

_ He tied my arms to the bed frame _ Evan realized, his dick twitched in approval.

He didn’t have long to muse about it, as the teeth that once nibbled on his jaw now found their way onto his chest, and over to a pec. 

He’s almost embarrassed at how loud the moan he made was, never thinking himself to be so sensitive there, but as a cunning mouth teased his nipples into full erectness, he’d never been harder. 

Evans hips girated into open air, nothing to thrust against aside from the unsatisfactory silk of his panties. His mouth was open and panting, unable to calculate any of Connors movements aside from the creaks of the bed and head hovering over his clavicle.

Once he felt thoroughly used, Connor eased up, seemingly disappearing from the bed altogether, leaving Evan panting and unaware. 

There was more shuffling to the side of him and Connor was suddenly gripped his knees, wrenching them up and apart. He ripped the panties off, unable to take the time to pull them down. He gave Evan’s cock one hard pump that left him reeling, his back arching off the bed seeking out more pressure. This didn’t please Connor apparently, as he slammed Evans hips back onto the bed, along with a swat to his thighs.

“No, good boys only move with permission. Apologize.” This was humiliating, yet still made his skin tingle and his chest heave. 

“I’m so sorry, please I won’t be bad anymore,  _ please touch me _ .” His voice grew higher and pitchy, he sounded like a child begging for a treat, which he supposed was true but couldn’t stop the blush on his cheeks from spreading across him. 

He was rewarded for his indignity with several slow steady pumps to his length, hardly enough to cum from, but he would take what he could get.

A wet finger found its way to his hole and began to slowly prod his backside, with Evan doing his best not to squirm away from it.

The first two fingers enter easily, producing a groan of appreciation from above, after scissoring them for a few minutes,  another slipped inside, this time with a pleasant stretching sensation.

Connor twisted them curiously, curling them.

“God god  _ God, holy SHIT,  _ fuck  _ dont you dare stop.”  _ It was as if he was possessed, Evan’s entire body rose off the bed, while his mouth opened in a silent scream. He could feel tears cascading down and dampening his eye mask, all the while hearing a distant chuckle from by his feet.

“What did you say? Stop?” Fingers popped out from inside him, making sure to curl one last time on their way.

“Connor please dont  _ please sir don't I need you to fuck me  _ **fuck me please** I need you inside me I  **swear if you don't get back there.”** He didn’t understand what he was saying, only that he needed that pleasure back, by any means necessary. Evan thrashed a little bit, whining and trying to gain purchase on his sheets, but the stockings continued to slip, dooming him to lie flat. 

“Back to being naughty, I see. If you can stay still for a bit I promise to give you something better than fingers.”  _ Better? _ He plopped down, doing his best not to move at all aside from breathing, and was rewarded with what he recognized as the vibrator pushing against him. 

Evan ground back onto it, but this time was not punished. The bulbous head of it popped inside and sunk in inch by inch, until the base was stopped by a tight ring of muscle.

Nothing happened for a movement, but then the whirring of the machine started. Evan screamed.

He felt as if he was in an endless loop of unconsciousness and ecstasy, trying his best not to pass out from the barrage of sensations. He writhed in his bonds, trying to draw the toy deeper inside while also wanting it gone. Fingers gripped the handle and shoved it deeper, twisting it as it went.

Even as he struggled not to move, Evans body was deciding not to behave. The hand that was still thrusting the toy stopped, then went away. This made everything better and worse. 

A body climbed on top of his own, securing his torso down and stopping any more struggling. Connor scooted forward until his thighs bracketed Evans face, then slowly pulled down the pants that were hung low on his hips.

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Don’t bite.” Despite having no practice on a real person, Evan worked enough with his toys that he knew what to do.

He stretched his jaw wide, sure to avoid teeth and exhaling hotly. There was a groan from above him and steadily, he moved forward.

Evan wrapped his tongue around the head and was instantly rewarded with a heady musk. Connor pushed in gently, doing shallow thrusts with his hips until wiry pubic hair brushed Evans nose and the tip was probing down his throat.

He refused to gag, breathing evenly and letting his throat relax until the strain of something so big didn’t hurt anymore. 

The buzz from inside stayed a distraction, but not nearly a big enough one that it stopped him from putting all his focus into sucking Connors cock. He rolled his tongue around the head, feeling a thick vein on the flat of it pulse in time with his heartbeat, the thick base of it pressed firmly onto Evans lips.

Connor pulled out a bit, then shallowly pushed forward into the wet heat. Seeing no outward reaction, he tried a little bit faster; still not responding, Connor began to thrust into Evan with purpose, his dick creating a wet suction with every push. 

In no time at all he was going full force, tense hands gripped into Evans locks, forcing his head to move in time with his hips. It took everything in Evans power not to move away, trying to enjoy the feel of be  _ used _ like this.

No matter how uncomfortable it got, he still craved the degradation and filth of each movement between the two granted him.

Before he could realize what was happening, Connor pulled out, leaving Evan covered in precumand drool, his mouth wide open. Hands met his hips, the sharp bones of each other grinding together. In one sharp movement, his body was flipped over, gripped as if he weighed nothing. 

The new position sent a dull pain to his shoulders, arms twisted at a stubborn angle. Evan gasped in surprise, and in his moment of weakness, fingers shoved themselves into the roof of his mouth, untrimmed nails biting into his tongue. Connors other hand had ripped into the closest pillow he could find on the bed and manhandled it under his hips. 

With his hips now propped up and his ass on display, Evan couldn’t help but tremor with anticipation. A hand groped the flesh for a good minute, kneading and playful slapping the flesh to make it bounce, before pulling the toy out roughly. He yelped at the flash of pain, but it was quickly overshadowed by the fingers now wandering downward, prying the tight pucker open and probing inside. His back arched steeply, presenting himself fully.

“Beautiful. I want to take you until you can’t walk, until you can’t think of anything but me.  **_Am I clear?_ ** ” His words were punctuated with a sharp slap to his behind, demanding a response.

“ _ Yes!  _ Yes, ruin me  _ please _ I want to feel you pleasepleaseplEASE,” He was sobbing now, any reason or rhyme gone from his head, there was a tearing noise from behind him, along with a slick squelch that caused tremor to Evans bones.

He wiggled his hips, getting impatient in his neglect and whined wordlessly, desperate for  _ any _ source of fill. Connor let out a shushing noise, much closer now, and Evan felt the blunt tip at his ring, leaning into it, but was thwarted once again as he shifted away once more. 

“ _ Please.” _ He begged so sweetly, that Connor allowed a bit of himself to slip in, a throaty sound erupting from his lips. No matter how much he loved to tease the boy, there was no doubting the ecstasy of first entering such a tight heat. 

Before he knew it, Connor had slammed in deeply, shifting the entire bed forward and producing a noise from Evan that was far more animalistic than human. He rammed in repeatedly, sure to hit every single sweet spot within him, Evan could hardly breathe, he was so overpowered by Connors driving force.

Both hands wrapped tightly around his windpipe, shutting off his air supply entirely, he used this new position to his advantage, pulling Evan to meet him with every thrust.

Connor could feel himself tipping towards the edge of orgasm, and released one hand in order to snake around Evans prick and fist it brutally. Despite having less stimulation, it was Evan who came first, cum dripping down Connors hand and he went boneless, only supported by the other. Connor finished soon after, pulling out and tying the condom off, then standing up to throw it away.

He walked into their hall restroom, turning on the faucet and snooping around until he found a suitable washcloth. After wetting it sufficiently, Connor headed back to the other boy, still curled and tied to the bed frame. 

“Hey, Hansen,” He moved to untie him, “I’m gonna clean you up. Are you alright: Not wanting Connor to worry, Evan immediately responded.

“I’m fine, that was fantastic, thank you.” Once fully untied, he rubbed at his wrists, feeling the indents left from pulling to hard. “I’m really tired, though.” Connor nodded, understanding instantly.

“Ok, let me rub you down, then you can sleep. Hey, when we wake up, I’ll run you a bath. Sounds good?” Too sleepy to vocalize his response, Evan only nodded and smiled softly. For his first time, he could say that this was pretty perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit, Im not too proud of the quality of this one bUT Y'ALL!!!!!!! I GOT TO THE SEX PART!!!!!!!! AND IT'S ONLY SLIGHTLY TERRIBLE!!! As usual, please comment for more, and be sure to add any requests you would like to see next! Thank you and have a nice week!!


	8. Always Add Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its soft

Evan woke up breathless and grasping at his chest. His lungs doing their best to pull in much needed oxygen, but were only partially successful. As he took a moment to hold his breath, his blurry vision began to clear up. At the familiar sight of his bedroom ceiling, scattered with stars that no longer glowed but remained because Evan refused to part with them, he relaxed. Next to him, a figure shifted, groaning in obvious displeasure. Connor threw an arm over Evans chest, his warm lips meeting the shell of his ear,

 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll still be here when you get up.” Evan felt sincere doubt at that, but his body betrayed him once more, eyes falling shut.

 

•  
•  
•

 

When he finally did get up, it was alone and to the scent of cinnamon. He was a little upset at the abandonment, but not too surprised. Sitting up sharply, Even hissed, only now noticing the soreness that pervaded most of his naked (?) body. 

 

Then, like a hurricane, the memories from last night hit him. Evans face heated up at the thought of everything he did the previous day, and looking over his body more, there were definitely small finger-shaped bruises across his hips and thighs, along with some tender hickeys adorning his throat.

 

Hoping to find some comfort in being covered, Evan stumbled to the floor, reaching for the box of clothes underneath the bed and achingly slid them on. They were soft and cozy, adding a sense of safety to his anxious form. 

 

He waddled down the hallway, expecting himself to be completely alone in the house, as what he assumed was the proper course of action to these things, but to his surprise, a figure was sitting at his dining table, a single dirty plate in front of them signifying its use.

 

“Connor?” The teen in question turned around, a small smile on his face along with glaze from the… cinnamon rolls? He had apparently made smeared across his chin.

 

“Evan,” He sounded... happy? Content? Not totally dead? Either way, there was a sparkle in his eye and a small sense of pride appeared in Evans chest, as he was likely the cause of that, “I looked around for some shit in your house and ended up making these.” He gestured to the pan sitting in the center of the table,

 

“Want one?” 

 

Evan, having not eaten anything of substance in at least two days, nodded eagerly, grabbing a plate from the cabinet and using a fork to maneuver it onto his plate. The dessert was steaming slightly, showing its freshness, with glaze covered it lightly making it shine. 

 

It made Evans mouth water, and taking a bite, he had to hold back the embarrassing moan that was bubbling its way up and out of his mouth.

 

“These are really good, thank you so much.” His speech was slightly garbled, as his mouth was filled with the delicious pastry, but Connor seemed not to mind. As he ate, another thought came to mind, and swallowing slowly, he decided to ask.

 

“Hey, uh Connor? Why are you still here? I thought you left.” Connor gave a hurt expression and looked to the side, as if making to get up, 

 

“NOT THAT I DON’T WANT YOU HERE YOU’RE AMAZING, but uhm, why would you want to stay with… me?” Understanding dawned in his eyes.

 

“Oh, you… I promised you aftercare you know? And usually I intend to make good on my promises.” The warmth flooding Evans chest was foreign, but not unwanted.

It made himself feel appreciated, and taking another bite of the treat, he felt him nod. Connor stood up, still smiling and gesturing at Evan to remain seated,

 

“I brought some more stuff in my bag for after, keep eating and i’ll get everything ready.” There was a flush brought to his cheeks at the thought of being pampered any more; and true to his word, Connor returned promptly, dufflebag in hand.

 

“C’mere.” He motioned to the area in front of him. Obediently, Evan got up and placed himself directly in front of the taller boy,

“I brought some fancy bath shit that I stole from my moms room,” thin fingers wound their way into Evans hair, scratching delicately at his scalp and causing him to melt into the hand, “let me run the tub for you then you can jump on in. Sound good?” Evan nodded wordlessly, eager to keep whatever was happening from stopping, then sighing pathetically as Connors lips chastly met his own.

 

Evans eyes were still closed even when he felt Connors presence leave and footsteps made their way down his hall. He kept his eyes closed for another few minutes, just relishing the idea of something like this being permanent. He breathed in, the sweet smell from the kitchen still lingering and cinnamon pervading his nostrils, making him dizzy. 

 

From down the hall he could clearly hear the tub and if he strained his ears, a delicate humming that could only be Connors voice, a low tenor that vibrated in Evans chest. Distracted by his own thoughts, he didn’t notice the quieting of the tub and light footsteps making their way towards him.

 

“You didn’t even move, such a sweet boy.” Connor grabbed him by the hand, their fingers interlocking as he lead the smaller boy into the bathroom

.  
“C’mon sweetheart,” He murmured, “climb on in.” Evan did as told and was greeted with the soothing kiss of warm water, he moaned appreciatively, not even caring that Connor was there to hear it.

 

Smooth fingers ran pathways across his shoulders, a stiff pressure digging them in and fighting the tension, after a few minutes of the massage, humming began again. It was a song that Evan didn’t recognize, but appreciated.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, he allowed himself to surrender to the sensation and warmth. He was, however, stopped once more when the deft hands that once made their way through his hair began to scratch light trails down Evans chest.

“This okay?” Connor had crouched down to murmur in his ear, libs barely brushing the shell of it. Evan nodded sharply, his eyes closing in anticipation.

Connors thumb and forefinger pinched down on one of Evans nipples, twisting softly while his boy writhed beneath them.

 

While one hand was occupied with that, the other made its way down lower, fingernails leaving shivers in their wake. Right before Connors hand met his crotch, he skirted the fingers away, instead using his thumb to roll circles into a jutting hip bone.

Leaning down once more, he spoke into Evans ear,  
“Let’s bring this back to the bedroom, yeah?” Though his hips were still slightly sore, there was no way in hell that he was going to refuse the boy behind him. Evan stood up to his full height, still almost a foot shorter than Connor, and stepped out onto the bathmat next to him  
. 

Connor had already picked up a towel and was holding it open for Evan to walk into, which he did immediately  
.

The taller took a moment to rub him down and get rid of all the excess water, before tugging his arms behind his back and leading him back into Evans bedroom. With every damp footstep down the hall, Connor pushed his hips a little bit more into the others backside, grinding harder until Evan couldn’t focus on much else. 

 

There was an unmistakable hardness that matched his own and although they were making a steady path to his doorway, it still wasn’t enough.

 

Evan grabbed at Connors hand, groping blindly until he was able to meet fingers with his own, and pulled him hurriedly into the room. Connor gave a throaty chuckle at his impatience and if Evan had the mind to become embarrassed, he didn’t feel it right now.

 

The two tumbled into the room, it’s hardwood floor sending chills up their bare feet. Connor made the -frankly fantastic- decision to push the smaller onto the bed and climb over to him. 

 

“This still okay?” Connors voice was throaty and used, it’s vibration making goosebumps line their way up Evan’s arms. He nodded frantically, making no secret as to how badly he wanted it, and with no flourish, Connor leaned down and delivered.

 

•  
•  
•

“I made you all sticky again.” Connors lips were lined with his own, lazily working against each other with no purpose.

 

“ I can shower later” was Evan’s reply. Connor just gave a noncommittal hum and pressed down a little harder.  
“I wish I could just keep you with me wherever I go.” 

This was said in an almost guttural voice, its rasp almost making Evan’s cock twitch again. He thought back to his more… private hobbies as the idea came to him.

“I, I have. Uhm, you know… videos?” The others lips stilled against his own, then gave a little interested nip.  
“Keep talking.”

 

“Well, uhm, it was just like, like a hobby? I never really, really made them for anyone but if you wanna see them or like, I can uhm. I can show you?” He finished lamely. 

Apparently though, he had done something right, when Con brought up his mouth to Evan’s ear and harshly whispered, 

“Show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I fujkin gave up on making this chapter decent and decided to move on to the next update in order to continue with the meager plot I have in store. Please comment, it makes me know you want more. Unless you don’t. Actually comment if yoi dont too say “This fucking sucks stop while you still can” and Ill reply “k” cause im an asshole like that


	9. Movement in Mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh Depression

Once Connor had left, Evan released a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. No matter how much he may be enjoying the others presence, he was an introvert through and through, and finally being able to be alone felt like a luxury.

He wasn’t sure about why exactly he gave the other his tapes, as it was one of the more embarrassing things that he’d done, even including his short emo phase that he’d went through. At the very least he didn’t record that, but Evan figured that it would be a mutually assured destruction if Connor ever decided that he suddenly hated him and spread it around his school..

  
Checking the time, Evan was surprised to find that it was already twelve, and even including the time it would take to get home in traffic, that his mom was late. He tried very hard not to think about the hospital she worked at to be in the middle of a stick-up, or someone crashing into her on a four-lane highway and her car being totaled. It was even worse considering the fact that because of his “activities” last night, Evan had forgotten to charge his phone, leaving him helpless to possible scenarios.

Even though it was only Saturday and he usually left his homework to the last minute, Evan decided that doing it now may help quell his anxiety somewhat. He had to get up slowly, doing his best to ignore the throbbing reminders in his hips, and shuffled his way down the hall to the entryway, where the bench they’d owned since he was a kid sat. On it was the pathetic-looking backpack he’s had since freshman year, and went to dig through his mostly-empty folders.

He pulled out the work he was assigned, most of it being syllabuses that he forged his mom's signature on, having had to learn how to do it at a young age considering she wasn’t there to sign it most of the time.

He technically didn’t have to start reading the first few chapters of English, but having decided to get a better idea of what was going to be taught, Evan began to flip the pages randomly in order to find out what the rest of the semester would be like.

After a while of mindlessly doing this, his phone had been charged up enough to use, ignoring the “low battery” alert in the corner, Evan went through his mostly empty messages. There was one from his mom that was sent around ten, apologizing for having to work a few more hours than planned, then promising that she would make it up to him.

She’d been promising that for a while.  
•  
•  
•  
Though he knew that was a little fucked up, Evan couldn’t help but want Connor back over.

His thighs still trembled whenever he stood for too long, and the finger-shaped bruises that were littered around his hips would only continue to darken, but there was something about having a hot cock nestled inside him as they spooned together that made him warm inside.

Evan knew that this was just them using each other, but another body next to his own made him feel a little less alone, a little less helpless.

He also knew what Connor could do, had seen metal lockers buckle under the weight of his fist and bullies faces bruise under his force, but for some reason, this didn’t make him afraid; not after those same hands carted their way through Evan’s hair and work-ridden fingers danced across his lips so so gently. Connor may have been a somewhat calloused person, but he was in no way a bad one, and right now, Evan craved that attention to be directed towards him.

Glancing sideways to the analogue clock in the corner, Evan was exhausted to find that it hadn't even reached one o’clock yet, and already he was prepared for the day to be over. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and oil, but he had already taken that bath, which seemed like a good idea at the time, but now left him feeling a bit nauseous in the persistent summer heat.

He supposed that he could always take a shower, but the thought of getting up or moving at all left him weary. Evan felt as if all the energy had been sucked from the marrow of his bones. To get up he had to muster up all the self-discipline that he had, and counting to ten, managed enough strength to push himself up— the rolled off the couch and onto the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue to the story and the actual chapter should be out soon (depending on my motivation for that day lmao)!!


End file.
